mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Hell
Assassinations in the forests of Naboo Burn's lightsaber was being fixed by Zade but Burn heard about distress on the news on Naboo.Evil CIS terrorists were setting up camps in the east and operating against the Security Forces. Burn and his friend he made over Coffee, Molak lowered two heavy axes on ropes that swung into and impaled two walking terrorists. The Fambaa riding one ran. Burn tried to unmount it with force pull but it was already gone. They used their force speed abilities to run through the bushes on the sides and over small hills to block off the enemy and jumped out and surrounded him. He ran at Burn who punched them in the stomach and back handed them, sending them down and they got up and charged but he grabbed them by the head with both hands and brought them hard into a tree and then flipped them over and brought a hidden blade he found from one he killed down on them, testing its ability-it got stuck in them however so he gave up on using those kind of weapons. Molak looted the terrorist of their credits incase he needed them in the future. They would still search for the disturbance in the force and went on and discovered a former-Revanite who would not identify himself to them as he had turned to the dark side. He dueled the duo, him being the aggressor activating and waving his lightsaber at the Jedi. Burn was force pushed away, into a hill and winded. Molak kept going forward and was choked and strangled with force lightning strands wrapping around his neck before he could block as the enemies force speed was incredible. Burn got up and was slammed on the ground with the force and dragged over to the Revanite but Burn kicked them off him and he dueled them more out across the forest, taking lots of pain. Burn was able to lock incoming lightning at his neck and looked for weak points in his enemies strategy. He saw none and slashed away but was force pushed away and fell into a trance to play dead to fool his attacker. He later got up and sensed his attacker and put sticks across areas they may try to return too, under leaves. He heard his attackers scream in pain as sharp sticks pierced their legs and feet and they fell to their knees where it just got worse for them as sticks pierced their knees. Burn went over and released a huge boulder on a rope, letting it slam full speed into the Revanite, getting rid of them brutally. Burn then raided a camp in anger at the loss of Molak and released many hounds into the direction of a near by enemy camp ground with beast control. The beasts tore apart the enemies, taking a few losses themselves. Burn watched this battle happen and then left deeper into the forests, carrying an enemy blaster rifle. A cargo supply passed him and he emerged from behind his tree and fired at the envoy's mounts packed with power packs, causing explosions that took out many men. Men fired crazily and their officers tried to give good commands but Burn had already crawled away to another tree where he sniped out the officers from and released a few stolen probs across the land to snipe at the enemies. Few remained and he then detonated the probes with his controller, taking out some enemies with the explosions and then jumped down and dueled the soldiers in close range with the butt of his stolen rifle now that the soldiers had ran out of ammo fighting with the probs. He then took a flamethrower and set a fire to signal his location to security force gunships however they missed it. He had to spend days in the forests, hunting birds and acquiring a hatchet to cut them up with and sticks to make fires to cook them. He found a few patrols with fresh bread and cheese sandwiches in their back packs and he opened up with a few sniping attempts, taking out some but then when he ran out as he had been frequently using his rifle against enemies and to hunt he threw a hatchet at the commander and when his men ran to help him he jumped down, swinging on vines and took down some soldiers and then retrieved his hatchet and slammed it into a blaster barrel that was brought up to fire at him, causing it to change position and miss him and giving him enough time to slice the shooter. He then retrieved the food and ate it over the course of a few days and then tried signaling more help but had no luck. He was becoming dirty from soil all over and took some flowers and smashed them to make war paint to scare enemies. He retrieved rifles from his killed enemies and now carried one tucked in his back pack mostly, slightly sticking out and one strung around him. He stopped short, hearing boots walk across the soil and crept over to a small platform of raised land and aimed from out the bushes at the riding terrorists. A women was there, holding on to the one in the middle. Burn sniped out the 3 and the women screamed and tried to revive the one who was in the middle. Burn demanded Step aside, seppie. and when they said Dang you, Jedi! and tried to punch them he took them down with his rifle-butt and tied them up and brought them on one of the stolen beasts to an enemy camp as hostage. He was exchanged some credits but then kicked the women into the leader, knocking him over and blasted the head off their assistant quickly and wrestled another for a smoke bomb that he triggered and it distracted all 7 other enemies and he grabbed the women and took them with him again and rode deep away from enemies and expressed his Republic views to him every night at dinner and eventually convinced them the seperatists were evil but they still would not see the Republic as good. One night his location was found and enemies rushed in. He was dragged away and about to be shot but the women blasted his attackers with one of his rifles and he got up to thank them but they had vanished, forever. He searched for them briefly but returned as it was getting dark and the enemies would increase patrols. He finally attacked a heavily fortified position from a hill with the help of some surviving near-by stationed patrol officers who also had rifles and after the sun set and rose again they fully charged in, killing many enemies and losing a few. They finally used captured supplies to create a huge fire that got them rescued and awarded by a city official and they were able to give vital information to police. Burn turned his rifle into the police for them to study enemy equipment and was offered a shower he gladly took and returned to Coruscant in a Naboo cruiser a day later when some of the officials from the government had to meet with Republic senators to discuss the terrorists threat level and if they could have clones at their disposal or no. Burn high fived Zade who handed over his Lightsaber, repaired fully and Burn thanked him and informed him that he did good in his anti-terrorist operations but also that his friend had died. Zade threw a huttball at Burn despite Burn protesting that he did not know how to play. Burn almost missed but dove across the floors and knocked down a person in the park fields and caught the ball before it hit the ground and held it up to show Zade. The person got up mad and he and Zade took off, still chased. Come back here you Human scum! called the person. The two giggled and continued running, faster. The End Behind The Scenes Obi-Wan has used what seemed like the force to use great shooting in episode 3, striking Grievous multiple times with a single non-Republic pistol in vital areas with little effort it seems and also in the show of The Clone Wars when he is disguised as Rako Hardeen and gets shots trained bounty hunters can not do easily, and was not shown using a blaster before in the show- this explains Burn's nice shooting and his mild riding of beasts do to beast control. Will our hero fall in training, next to a grizzly Militia man? Sparring of Madness